As people become more reliant on wireless technology, improvements in providing access to this wireless technology must grow as well. For example, many people complain about the quality of their cellular phone signal. Clearly dropped calls and lack of reception are significant issues for both cellular phone service providers and customers.
Modern wireless and personal communications systems (e.g. cellular phones) operate using: low-power transmitters and small coverage areas or cells, frequency reuse, handoff, central control, and cell splitting to increase call capacity. Each cell requires a tower, antenna and transceiver equipment.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical cell tower antenna array and raydome (fiberglass cover). The antenna is fragile and is able to be easily rendered inoperable by natural catastrophes, weathering, vandalism and perhaps even deliberate, military attack. Any of these events, from a tornado to a terrorist with a high powered rifle, is able to destroy the antenna and eliminate cellular service within a 25 km radius of the cellular tower. Removal of communications causes serious problems in emergency situations.
It is important to generate mechanically robust antennas to protect (harden) the communication infrastructure against catastrophic events.